Book One: A Means To An End
by Miss Ecrivain
Summary: It's the beginning of the end of our heroes adventures. As they venture into the ups and downs of life as parents and newly-we couples, Lily sets herself upon finding her father. The past comes back to bite them and they find themselves in the midst of an attack from the dead, led by David's twin, Prince James, himself. Finding a safe spot for their children and the newly pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So this is a next generation Once Upon a Time fic as I'm sure you can tell. Season five is not canon and neither is Dark Swan (sorry aha). I hope you enjoy it! Warning: This is my first publication of this fic. It's been in the works for a long time but it's my first big project with my friend, Garrie (thepermenanttemp) We appreciate constructive criticism but we will not tolerate rudeness.**

* * *

Emma shivered from the cold. She ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to get rid of the goosebumps lining her skin. She knew she'd be warmer if she stood up and got off the cold tile floor of her bathroom, but she couldn't bring her eyes away from the item on the floor in front of her.

She took another deep breath and listened for any sound coming from the living room. Killian wasn't due home for another hour or two, but she didn't want him barging in and figuring this out before she was ready and knew for sure. She glanced back down at the floor only to grab the white stick and shoot up onto her feet.

She looked it over, again and again, trying to find a way it could be wrong. She couldn't find any. She had to accept it. She stared at the little pink plus sign intently. She was pregnant.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Without a thought, she walked out of the bathroom and put the test on the kitchen counter. She was pregnant. Pregnant.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked, aloud.

She pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down on the stool in front of the counter. She glared at the test. It wasn't that she didn't want to have children with Killian, quite the opposite actually, but were they ready? The last time she was in this situation, she was sitting in a jail cell without the father of her baby and Killian was off in God knows where hunting goddamn Rumplestiltskin. Sure, she had Henry with her now, but he was ten when she met him. This would be a baby. Could she handle a baby? Could Killian? What would Henry think? Would he be mad? Would he feel replaced?

"I'm being ridiculous," she said out loud once more. It steadied her nerves. She debated calling her mother and asking for advice. She shook her head. Snow would be too excited to give advice. Her father would probably kill Killian for getting her pregnant. Maybe she should call Regina.

Looking at the time: 1:30pm; she decided that was her best option and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the correct number before putting it up to her ear. It rang twice before it clicked and Regina answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Regina, it's Emma."

"Oh, hi Emma."

"Are you busy?"

"Not currently, no. Henry and Roland won't be back for another hour and a half. Why?"

"Because I have a bit of a problem."

Regina paused. "Okay, I'll be over in a minute."

"Thank you." Emma breathed. "See you soon."

"See you." The line went dead.

Emma shoved her phone back into her pocket before padding over to the coffeemaker. She prepared it and clicked the button. She grabbed two mugs and placed them on the counter beside the coffeemaker. She stood to wait for a minute before she found herself pacing. She really needed to relax. She sat back down on the stool and waited for the coffee to be ready. When it was, she poured herself some and sipped it.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Emma stood up so quickly she almost knocked her stool over. She was at her door in a few strides and she yanked it open. She greeted the person she considered her best friend and they sat down in the same place Emma was seated before.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma as she accepted a cup of coffee. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem?" Emma echoed

"Yes, Emma," Regina quipped, rolling her eyes. "The one you said you had on the phone."

"Oh, that problem," Emma replied.

"Would you spit it out already?" Regina snapped.

"Okay, okay." Emma conceded. She reached to where she hid the test and slid it over to sit in front of Regina.

Regina looked down at the test for a moment before her eyes widened in recognition. "You're pregnant?"

Emma nodded, not quite sure how to respond.

"Well," Regina faltered, "that was unexpected."

"I know." Emma agreed.

The pair stayed silent for a few minutes, contemplating what would happen next. Emma took a deep breath before making her only thought known: "I don't know what to do."

Regina sighed and gave a small, comforting smile. "The first thing you should do is tell Killian."

Emma trembled. "You're right. I'm going to have to."

Regina smiled reassuringly. "Obviously."

Emma laughed at her friend's sass. "I guess I'll just tell him when he gets home."

"That's a good idea." Regina sipped her coffee. "This is a good thing, you know."

"Yeah," Emma mumbled, "it is."

"Then what's bugging you?"

Emma sighed. Regina knew her too well. "It's nothing. I just don't know if we're ready."

"You will be a great mom. You already are." Regina reassured. "Now, Killian… well, I don't know about him…" Emma laughed. "I'm kidding. You will both be wonderful parents."

"Thanks," Emma answered. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"It will," Regina replied forcefully.

Emma nodded in agreement. She stood to make herself another cup of coffee and asked Regina how Roland was adjusting to school life. The conversation picked up again and soon it was nearly 3 o'clock. Regina announced that she had to go pick her boys from school and Emma decided she should figure out how she was going to tell Killian about the baby.

Twenty minutes later, Emma was sprawled across her bed with absolutely no idea how to tell him. She figured she would just tell him and see what his reaction was. The problem was his reaction. She didn't know how he felt about kids. They had never talked about it before. Killian was good with Henry and, when it was called for, Roland, but this would be his own baby. Their own baby.

She jumped a little when she heard the door slam and the shuffling of Killian taking his shoes and coat off. She steadied her breathing and stood up. She leaned against the bedroom door frame and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Their little boy would look just like him. Dark brown hair and sea blue eyes that shine in all lights. He would have Killian's laugh and call everyone 'luv'. He would be an exact copy of his father… Emma blinked and shook her head. Not the time for daydreams.

Killian finally looked up and spotted Emma standing in the doorway. He strode over to her and smashed his lips against her's. Emma grinned into the kiss as it deepened. When he finally pulled away for breath, Emma leaned onto his chest.

"Hi," she whispered. "How was your day?"

"It went well, Luv," Killian responded, "but I missed you the whole day."

"Well, aren't you sweet," Emma laughed.

"How did your day go?"

"It was good. Regina was over for some coffee not too long ago, but she had to go pick up Henry and Roland from school." Emma paused, internally debating whether she should tell him now. Deciding it was now or never, she added, "I have a surprise for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Mhm," Emma hummed in response. She gestured for him to follow her into the bathroom. She grabbed the test from where she had placed it back on the counter and handed it to him.

Killian shot her a confused look and asked, "What's this, Luv?"

Remembering that he mightn't know what it was, she explained, "It's a test. To see if a woman is pregnant. If they are it has a plus sign, if they aren't it has a minus."

Killian glanced down at the little pink plus. "You're pregnant?" Emma nodded. Killian looked down in shock. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, we are," Emma smiled.

A grin split across Killian's features a moment later and he leaned forward to kiss her. She accepted it gladly and ran her hands through his hair. When they broke apart once more, Killian bent down and rubbed her currently flat belly. "Hello, Little Swan."

"Little Swan?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

Killian nodded. "She's going to be just like you."

"Well, I want a Little Pirate," Emma smirked. "He's going to have your eyes. And your hair. And he's going to be exactly like you."

"We'll see," Killian said, standing up again. He kissed Emma softly again before pulling her into the bedroom. "Let's celebrate." Emma nodded and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

 **Read and Review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Em here! Thanks to those of you who have favourited, followed, reviewed and just plain read so far. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them as they entered the house. Regina directed the boys into the house after they removed their shoes and coats. She led them into the kitchen and made them a quick snack of PB&J sandwiches and cheese slices. As the boys munched on the snack, she tidied up the kitchen and started peeling potatoes for dinner.

When she had finished, she put them in a pot and put it on the stove. She scooped up Henry and Roland's empty plates and placed them in the sink. "Homework time, boys."

The pair nodded before running up to Henry's room to start on their homework. She knew they would get distracted eventually but as long as they started before dinner, it wasn't a big deal.

She checked on the potatoes again before washing her hands and heading up to her room. She changed out of her work clothes of the day (a dark purple shift dress and a pair of black high heels) into some comfier clothes (dark blue jeans, black tank top, a grey knit cardigan and some black ballet flats). She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Regina padded back downstairs to check on the potatoes again. They were ready this time so she rinsed and dried them. She sliced them up into strips and spread them on a baking sheet. She poured oil over them and sprinkled some salt onto it. She pushed it into the oven and went upstairs to check on Henry and Roland.

"How's it going, you two?" She questioned as she entered Henry's room. The pair were laying on his bed. Henry was helping Roland get through one of the more complicated books he got from the library. She noticed Henry's drawing pencils and sketchbook pushed off to the side and smiled.

Henry looked up at the sound of his mother's voice and replied, "Good good. We finished our homework."

"Already?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We are, Regina!" Roland exclaimed. "Henry's helping me with my book."

"I can see that," Regina grinned. "How are you liking it?"

"It's really good!" Roland grinned enthusiastically.

Regina smiled at his enthusiasm. He was so much like Henry when Henry was at that age. She glanced at Henry who was smiling at his 'brother'. "Okay, well, dinner is going to be ready soon. Be down in twenty minutes."

"Okay, Mom." Henry agreed.

Regina headed back downstairs and checked on the potatoes. They would be ready soon. She pulled out ingredients for poutine sauce and started preparing it. She glanced at the clock. Robin would be home shortly.

As if on cue, the door opened and then slammed shut. A moment later, she felt Robin encircle his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Hello."

"Hi, Robin." She turned her head so she could see him.

He leaned in and gave his a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Great, actually. Emma invited me over earlier for coffee and I found out something quite interesting." She turned completely to face him.

He tucked her bangs behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips touched, he whispered, "And what might that be?"

She laughed a little before kissing him quickly and then leaning back and telling him the news. "Emma and Killian are going to have a baby!"

"A baby?" Robin asked. "Emma's pregnant?"

"She is," Regina smiled.

"That's great!"

Regina nodded and hummed in response. She was really happy for Emma, that was for sure, but she couldn't help but be slightly jealous of her friend. She and Robin hadn't really discussed children yet. She knew she wanted to have children with Robin. She loved Henry and Roland more than anything, but she wanted her own child. Someone that was half of her and half of Robin.

She frowned. She wanted to be happy, and she was. She just wanted a child of her own. Sighing, she leaned against Robin. Robin ran his hands through her hair and then traced her jawline, lifting her chin up. She avoided his gaze by looking down again.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't think that's true."

Regina sighed sadly. "Maybe it's not. I don't know. We can talk about it later. The boys will be down in a minute."

Robin gave her a look but knew that the conversation was over for now. He gave her another kiss before pulling away to start chopping some vegetables. They prepared the rest of the meal in silence and soon had the table laid out. They put the food on the table just as Henry and Roland bounded down the stairs.

As they ate, everyone regaled the others with tales of their days. Henry had a day full of exam preparation and studying while Roland spent the day reading and learning multiplication. Robin spent the day with Zelena and Baby Nate and Regina had spent the majority of her day at City Hall, organising files. It had been a good day.

When they finished the meal, they cleared the table and did the dishes. Roland and Henry escaped back to Henry's room almost instantly while Robin and Regina decided to watch a movie. They curled up on the couch and searched through Netflix. They came across a show called _Sherlock_ and put on the first episode.

They silently watched the show for a few minutes before Robin decided to question Regina about her earlier mood shift. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"It's nothing," she lied.

Robin sighed at her stubbornness. "It's about Emma's pregnancy," he stated.

Regina exhaled slowly. "And if it is?"

"I know you want a baby."

Regina just barely nodded. "I do," she whispered.

"Then we can try, okay?"

"Okay," she murmured, half-smiling.

"There's that smile." Robin chuckled.

He leaned over her and kissed her gently. She smiled and deepened the kiss. Robin moved so he was positioned over, never breaking the kiss. She ran her hands up and down his chest and he moved one hand into her hair. He ran his fingers through it until it came loose from the elastic. She broke away for a moment to take a breath before moving forward, connecting their lips once more. The kiss was passionate and long. Regina tugged the bottom of his sweater and he broke away.

"Let's not get too carried away," he breathed. "The boys are still upstairs."

Regina nodded in agreement. "Later," she practically growled.

"Anything for you, milady."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! How's it going? I had an amazing day at Canada's Wonderland today! But even though I'm exhausted and it's nearly one in the morning, I figured you guys deserve another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

A small flash of sudden red in the pitch black of the room and a high-pitched cry is what awoke Zelena from her not so restful sleep. Groaning irately, she rolled out of her very warm bed and up into the cold air of her bedroom. She shuffled grumpily out of the room to her son's room. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Nate with another loud cry.

She walked over to the wooden crib and scooped up the child. She rocked him gently, humming softly until he fell back asleep. When his breathing had evened out and he was sucking lazily on his thumb, she leaned down to put him back in the crib. But Nate wouldn't have it and subconsciously grasped the material of his mother's pyjama top.

Smiling fondly, Zelena decided against putting him back down and moved to sit on the rocking chair located beside the crib. Once she found a comfortable position, she continued her humming and traced circles on her child's back softly.

Nathaniel Hood. Her only true family. And so help her God, she wasn't letting anyone change that for the worse. It had been an interesting year. It had been so deliciously satisfying to see the look on her sister's face when Robin had announced the pregnancy. What hadn't been satisfying was being locked up for the duration of the pregnancy.

The night she had gone into labour, everyone had been at Granny's, celebrating one thing or another. They were always throwing parties and celebrations. Even for reasons as stupid as having a family. She had never had a real family.

When the nurse that had been there heard her cry out in pain, she had called Robin and Regina. She didn't really remember much else that happened after that. Nothing up until she met her baby boy for the first time.

Nate had been so tiny. He still was. She loved him more than she ever thought possible and would do anything for him. He was her little boy. She had been terrified of what Robin and Regina would do after the baby was born. Would they take her only child away? Would they raise him themselves? Would she even get to see him?

She had been beyond relieved when Regina told her that they had made the decision to let her raise her son herself. On the condition that she would no longer pose a threat to the town and would never take Robin's son from him. She had agreed, begrudgingly, of course, but she did.

So now, she lived in a tiny house two blocks down from Regina's house. Just her and Nate. With Robin visiting most days.

She sighed in contentment. Nathaniel had loosened his grip on her pyjama top and his mouth hung open slightly. Zelena looked at the large clock hanging on the wall across from her. 2:39. Just about right. It was all clock-work for Nate.

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering just how tired she was. She didn't open them again until bright sunlight shone through the curtains of rooms, her grip never loosening on her baby boy.

* * *

About a week later, Belle found herself in the vast expanse of the Sorcerer's mansion's library. It was a large room filled with more books than she thought she would ever get through. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling. A good chunk of it was made up of filled and blank storybooks but the rest was magic books and stories and legends. She couldn't wait to break into a new book.

Belle coughed loudly when she cracked open the newest book she had found and was surrounded by a cloud of dust. When she had finished her coughing fit and the dust had cleared, she started reading. It turned out to be a good choice of book and she was enjoying it immensely when suddenly a wave of nausea came over her. It wasn't the type of nausea that instantly sent her to the bathroom with an offering for the porcelain goddess but it was intense enough that she sat completely still in her spot on the couch until it passed. Sighing in relief when it finally passed, she went back to her reading.

About 10 minutes later, though, it happened again. Except this time, it was enough to send her running for the bathroom.

Rumple, who was looking for Belle, passed by the bathroom and when he heard the sound of retching, he cautiously knocked on the door. "Belle, dear, are you alright in there?" he asked.

An answer came when the retching sounds stopped. "Come in, Rumple." Belle groaned quietly.

Taking the invitation to enter, Rumple opened the door to find Belle leaning against the bathroom counter, eyes closed. Her complexion was pale- or more pale than usual- and she was panting a little. He knelt down beside his wife as well as he could and asked, "What's wrong, Belle?"

Belle groaned again. "Besides the obvious? I have no idea. I felt fine one moment and the next I was overcome by nausea."

Rumple thought about it for a moment before asking, "May I?"

Belle nodded, knowing that he wanted to use magic to check to make sure everything was okay. He did so quickly and efficiently, leaving her abdomen area for last. When he finally reached it, his hand hovered for a moment before dropping and a look of awe overtook his features.

Belle noticed the change in his expression and questioned it, "Rumple, what is it?"

"That's amazing." The man muttered to himself.

"What's amazing? Rumple, answer me." Belle demanded.

"You, my dear," Rumple started, gesturing widely to his wife's abdomen, "are with child."

"What?" Belle exclaimed. "I'm pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

Rumple nodded happily and kissed Belle softly. He broke away. "I love you, Belle."

"And I you," Belle replied with a smile. God, he loved her smile. He leaned forward and kissed her one more time before placing his hand on her stomach and vowing to be better this time around. It was the least he could do.

* * *

 **Read and review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this took so long. I had it written and everything and I could've published it but I kept forgetting what with exams and the school year ending. But here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nearly two weeks after Emma discovered she was pregnant, Killian and she decided to tell her parents and Henry. Henry was spending the day at their apartment that day so they figured it would be now or never. Not that Emma wasn't nervous.

"You tell him," Emma whispered furiously, shoving the black and white form of the child in her stomach into Killian's good hand.

"He's your kid," Killian responded, attempting to hand the paper back to Emma.

"And that's why you should tell him. He'll take it better coming from you."

"Do you really think that? You think he'll take the fact that his mother is pregnant better from the impregnator?" Hook asked, his voice growing slightly louder with each frantic word that escaped his mouth.

Emma shushed him. Killian's tone had reached a volume that Henry could probably hear in the adjacent room. They were silent for a moment, listening for any signs that Henry had overheard their conversation. Once properly convinced that Henry had not heard Killian continued, much more calm this time;

"What is this really about Swan?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, looking dead into Killian's blue eyes, the same blue as the sea on a dark misty day, her own eyes full of confusion.

"You're actually telling me that you're genuinely frightened of telling your own son that he's going to be a brother?"

Emma opened her mouth in retaliation, but before a word could be uttered a sound from the hallway stopped her.

Emma sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly, "Henry, you can come in."

A couple of seconds passed, seconds Emma knew Henry spent frozen in the hallway before remembering how to move. He entered the kitchen sheepishly.

"How much did you hear?" Emma sighed again.

"About all of it," Henry responded casually reaching over to take the ultrasound from Hook's hand. "So… I'm going to be a big brother?"

Emma and Killian nodded.

"And this is my sibling?" he added, holding up the ultrasound for clarification.

They nodded again.

"It looks kind of weird," Henry said simply before giving his mother the picture and turning to get an apple from the fridge.

Once he had left, Killian turned to Emma, slightly amused.

"Well, that wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad at all," Emma responded, shaking her head. "It does look a little weird doesn't it?" Emma added, glancing down at the picture of the fetus.

"Well it's our little weird child," Killian said, his voice filled with a newfound affection.

Emma shot Killian an unamused look.

"Oh come on," Killian said, "You love it."

"Sometimes I worry about wanting this child to take after you."

"Good thing that it's a little Swan."

After receiving another pained look from Emma, Killian grabbed her hand, attempting to steer her attention elsewhere. He practically dragged Emma out of the room. "Let's go tell your parents the wonderful news."

"We'll be back soon!" Emma managed to call out to Henry before being ushered out the apartment by Killian. They started off in the general direction of the Sheriff's station.

...

David was found spending his afternoon in the sheriff's office waiting for something, anything exciting to happen. At this point, it did not matter what, as long as it meant doing something. That something could be handing out parking tickets for all he cared.

He missed it. The chase, the blood pumping in his veins, him and Snow against the rest of the world (or at least the Evil Queen for that matter.) But now the Evil Queen had repented, the villains were gone, the enchanted forest was left in the past; in its wake was Storybrooke.

Sure, villains still came and went like old times, it was just different. He had a family that seemed to be growing and expanding by the minute. No matter how much he loved the thrill of adventure, his love for Mary Margaret and his family would always win out.

David always drew the line at his family.

A faint smile played gently at David's lips as he reached over to adjust the wooden picture frame on his desk as to better see it. It was of his wife and one-year-old son sitting in a booth at Granny's dinner during one of the many celebrations. Neal is everything to him, he symbolized another chance to be the father he always wished he could have been for Emma.

"Any hot cases?" a familiar voice asked.

David looked up from the picture to see that his daughter and her boyfriend had just entered the station.

"Not exactly," David sighed, bored.

"No new monsters in Storybrooke to fight off with dashing good looks?" Killian added only to receive a weak chuckle from David.

"I guess you could say that. Have you to come to mock me or is there an actual purpose to your visit?" David's eyes brightened momentarily as a second thought crossed his mind, "Is my shift over?"

Emma checked her watch and shook her head apologetically at her father.

Killian, realizing that the conversation was going nowhere, cut in before Charming could respond with yet more "witty" banter, "We're actually here with important news."

"Oh?" Charming's eyebrows lifted slighted, his mouth almost perfectly shaped the sound that had escaped his mouth.

"Yes, it might be a good idea to call Mom," Emma said, much more serious than moments previous.

Charming did not argue. He picked up the black handle of the phone on the sheriff's desk and quickly dialed his wife's number.

"Hello?" came the sound of Mary Margaret's tired voice when she picked up. David could clearly make out the sounds of Neal jabbering away in the background.

"Um, honey. Emma and Killian are here with me….." David started, glancing up momentarily to catch the gaze of his company.

"Oh no, what happened? Are they okay?" Snow White cut in, her mom mode turned on to full force.

"No, no. They're fine. They just have something to tell us and need you to come down here as soon as possible," David assured.

Silence filled the line and for a moment David thought Mary Margaret had inadvertently hung up on him, but then her voice came again.

"He proposed?" Snow asked David could practically see Mary looking for the answer as to not have to take the trip all the way to the station with their one-year-old son.

"Ummm, no," David responded after searching Emma's hand for the telltale sign of a ring.

"She's pregnant?"

David studied Emma for a moment, before placing his hand over the receiver of the phone, "Er your mother wants to know if you're pregnant."

Shock flickered across Emma's face momentarily, "Yes, I am."

David uncovered the phone turning back to the conversation he was having with his wife, "She is."

His head snapped back up to face his daughter. "Wait, you're pregnant? Since when?" David asked putting emphasis on the word pregnant. The gravity of the situation was finally sinking in. He could barely compute his wife's reaction on the other end of the phone, his attention was fixed on the two in front of him.

"We just found out about a week and a half ago."

"Hand me over," came Snow White's voice from the other end, reminding David of the other member of the conversation.

"Here, your mom wants to speak to you," he said dazed, handing the phone over to Emma. Emma took it before backing up slightly to give herself space to talk to her mother.

"It's going to be okay mate," Killian whispered reassuringly, giving Charming a hearty slap on the forearm.

Of course, it was going to be okay. Why wouldn't it be okay? David thought. I just became a father again and now a grandfather again. "This family just keeps growing," he said aloud.

"It's almost getting scary mate," Killian said, laughing uneasily before pulling the folded photo of his unborn child out of his jacket pocket and laying it awkwardly before David. "There it is."

David took the photo studying it for a long moment before rising from his chair and heading out of the room.

"Where are you going with that?" Killian asked protectively, chasing after David.

"To photocopy it," David responded as they reached the photocopier. Once photocopied, he gave Killian back the original, turning back to his office.

He folded the paper lovingly before placing it beside the frame holding the picture of Snow and Neal. He glanced back up at his daughter who was still talking animatedly on the phone. When she was done talking she handed the phone back to David who took it and put it on speaker.

"Now you guys can't tell anyone. Not yet." Emma said warningly. "You got that Mom?"

David laughed at the comment as Mary Margaret promised excitedly but not without a tad of offense at the accusation.

* * *

 **Read and review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! This one is a pretty short chapter, but the next one is quite a bit longer than usual already so I hope that makes up for the shortness of this one. Wow, that was a long sentence... hm, anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The following Sunday, mostly everyone found themselves at the 'Mayor's House' for the monthly family dinner. Henry was never a huge fan of family dinners and now with his teenage brain kicking in, he never wanted to participate. I mean, sure, he loved his family and all but his family was _huge_ and overwhelming and crazy. It made his head hurt to try and think about his family tree.

Henry had always been a bit of a loner and he liked it that way. He had more friends now and maybe the slightest crush on Jefferson's daughter but he still liked to be alone and left to his own devices. But being left to his own devices tended to lead to trouble for him which was why he was forced to participate in the dinners.

That, and he had to help keep his 'Lil bro' occupied and out of trouble. Keeping him out of trouble was simple. Keeping himself out of trouble and making sure Roland didn't follow him into it was the problem.

Henry ducked his way through the crowded living room towards his birth mother and her pirate boyfriend. When he finally reached them, he asked quietly, "So... Are you telling everyone tonight?"

Emma nodded before saying, "It's a miracle your grandmother has been able to keep her mouth shut for as long as she has. It's been a whole two days."

Henry laughed at the comment but had busied himself with searching for Roland, whom he'd seemed to have lost. Again. They were too many people here.

Emma knew her son's intentions and decided to help him out a little bit. "I think Roland is with Robin and Nate over there," she stated, pointing towards the far end of the room near the hallway.

Spotting Roland, Henry thanked his mother and made his way towards the younger boy. He walked up behind the seven-year-old, who was currently staring wide eyed at Baby Nate. Henry chuckled at the sight. Robin looked up from his youngest son and smiled at Henry. Henry grinned back. "I'm assuming you got this one's attention?" he asked Robin, gesturing to Roland. Robin nodded and Henry made his escape.

He practically ran to the kitchen, knowing full well that's where all the women were now, making dinner. He was about to walk in when he heard Belle exclaim, "I'm pregnant!"

Sighing, he walked in casually and said, "You too, huh?" Emma shot him a warning glance and he asked with a small smirk, "What?"

Belle looked over at Henry, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean 'too'?" she asked.

Regina half-smiled at her son's antics and Mary Margaret looked like she wanted to burst. Emma just stood there with a look of annoyed defeat.

"Oh wait. Too much information. Nevermind." He said with a mischievous grin. "Mom, when's dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry."

"Soon, soon," Regina answered casually. Belle still looked really confused and Emma just sighed.

"Fine, Henry. You win. " Emma conceded. "I'm pregnant too."

Henry left, laughing, just as everyone (except Regina, of course) practically exploded with questions and congratulations for both the expecting women.

He about died from laughter when only half the room (that half being all the men) exploded when each couple announced their happy news.

Maybe family dinners weren't that bad.

* * *

 **Read and review! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, world! Okay, here's the long one I promised! After this, the next chapter won't go up until we have ten reviews. Is that too much to ask? We're already at six! Only four more! Pretty please! Anyways, here's your lovely chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late. The only sounds filling the normally loud and bustling diner were that of Lily's finger's tapping the counter and the ice swirling around in her drink as she tipped it to take a sip. Even Granny had gone to bed, leaving her alone in the diner. She sighed angrily and swished what was left of her beer around. She continued her thinking until she heard the telltale jingle of the bell signalling someone had entered the diner.

Cursing quietly at her peace being disturbed, she downed the rest of her drink. She didn't bother to see who had entered. It was too late for it to be anyone of importance. Or at least that's what she thought until she heard a voice whisper her name. A voice that should've been familiar but was the voice of a stranger in her mind.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped, slamming her empty bottle on the counter.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my only daughter?"

Lily glared at the wall in front her as if trying to burn a hole in it. "No, you're not. Because you're not my mother and I'm not your daughter."

"Lilith, I am your mother." Maleficent retorted.

Lily scoffed. "Just because you gave freaking birth to me doesn't mean you're my mother. Blood doesn't mean anything."

Maleficent sighed sorrowfully. "I suppose you're right." She paused. "But it wasn't my fault we were separated."

"You think I don't know that?" Lily exclaimed angrily. "It's all Emma's parents' fault! I know that. And they're going to pay for that, but that doesn't mean I don't blame you too! It's been- what? Two? Three years since the curse was broken? And did you spend any of this time searching for me?"

Maleficent's eyes widen at the accusations. "And where did you figure all this out? Huh? Did nobody think to tell you that I was dead for more than two of those years? I wasn't even alive!" Her eyes flashed golden before returning to their normal colour. "So, of course, I wasn't looking. I couldn't! And if I hadn't been brought back by Rumplestiltskin, I would've been stuck in the Underworld forever. I would never finish my unfinished business because you were- are my unfinished business."

Lily glared at her birth mother. She knew that Maleficent was telling the truth. And she wasn't actually all that mad at her in the first place. She just decided to take her anger at the Charmings out on the first person she saw. That just happened to be Maleficent. It was Emma who she wanted to fight with. Always had been.

Standing up suddenly, Lily walked over to her mother. "You know what? You're right," she snarled. "This isn't your fault. It's the Charmings." Maleficent opened her mouth to reply but Lily didn't let her. "But that doesn't mean I like you any better."

With that, Lily stormed out of the diner and out into the cold. She shivered in her thin sweater, cursing her stupidity. She should've brought a coat. She walked down the middle of the dark street. She had nowhere to go. Well, technically she did, but there was no way she was staying with that stupid writer guy. What was his name again? August? Yeah, that was it.

She kept walking until she reached Rumplestiltskin's shop. She stopped in front of the store and glanced inside. It was dark and musty and she couldn't see too much. Kicking the ground and deciding against her instincts, she turned around and headed back into the main part of town.

By now she was shaking from the cold. She hurried down the deserted street in search of anywhere warm that wasn't the diner. She knew her mother wouldn't have left yet and she didn't want deal with her again right now. She turned a random corner and was nearly hit by a car turning the corner.

"What the hell!" Lily shouted as the car skidded to a stop. As she adjusted her eyes to the bright light, someone stepped out of the vehicle and started walking towards her.

"Lily?" A familiar voice asked. Lily cursed quietly. "What're you doing out here at this time of night?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm walking around, obviously."

Emma stepped into the light and gave Lily a look. "At this time of night?"

"Yep," Lily repeated. "What are you doing out here at this time of night? Wouldn't want you to get hurt, being pregnant and all."

Emma heard the sarcasm loud and clear but ignored it. "I'm the sheriff and I'm going to continue to be so until I physically can't anymore," she stated sternly. She hated people questioning her decision to continue night patrols despite being almost two and a half months pregnant.

Lily practically snorted. She was really done with everyone. She glared at Emma, still refusing to let go of her age-old anger.

"Get in the car," Emma commanded.

"What?" Lily cried out.

"I said get in the car. It's obvious you have nowhere to go and even you do, you're not going to go there." Emma explained. "So get in, and we'll go back to my place. Shift's almost over anyway."

Lily spun around on her heels to march away but froze in place when Emma called out, "I can help you find your dad."

"How do you know I want to find him?" Lily growled.

"Because I was alone once too," Emma said. "And I grew up just wanting to know where I came from; who my parents were."

Lily didn't say anything. She just stood there silently.

"I can find people," Emma concluded. "It's what I do. You knew that once."

Lily grimaced. She knew Emma was right. She just didn't want to accept help from the person she hated most. No. The daughter of the people she hates most.

"I know how alone you feel right now," Emma whispered, barely loud enough for Lily to hear.

Lily's eyes flashed golden in colour. "Do you?" she roared. "Do you really? Because I think you've forgotten! You have a son who loves you, parents, a best friend, and a stupid pirate boyfriend. And you're having another kid! I think you've gotten your life sorted out pretty damn well now!"

"Yeah, maybe I do. But it took me a long time to get to this point." Emma declared. "It took years for me to get to this point after learning who I was and who my family was. I've even just recently accepted it. It was one of the hardest things I've done and my life was a living hell because of it. Do you think I just instantly forgave my parents for abandoning me at my birth? Do you think I've forgiven myself for doing the same thing to Henry? Because I didn't; I haven't. But I'm still working towards it. Just like you're going to have to. And I think the best way to do that is to get to know your mother and figure out who your father is. Then, maybe, you can move on with your life."

"Maybe I could," Lily replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Except for the fact, that I'm hardwired for bad decisions. I can't change that! You know why I can't? Because of _your parents_. They made me this way! _Before I was born!"_

Emma huffed angrily. "I know that. But we can't change that now. You have to take control of your life and make good decisions. My parents did that so that I wouldn't have darkness in my heart, but it obviously didn't work. I have darkness in my heart. But so does everyone. Nobody can be purely good or evil. You have good in you. You just have to find it." Lily opened her mouth to argue but Emma cut her off. "Now stop arguing and get in the damn car before I drag you in."

Lily sighed in defeat before dragging herself over to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and sat in the seat. She glared at the dash as Emma got back in the car and they drove off in the direction of the police station.

When they arrived, Emma ushered her into the station after parking the cruiser. She threw the keys in the drawer in her desk and locked it. She grabbed her own keys and they hurried back out into the cold and into her yellow bug. She cranked the heat and pulled out of her spot. She drove back to her apartment quickly.

Killian was out with Smee tonight and wouldn't be returning until morning so she had the apartment to herself. Upon return, they climbed the three flights of stairs to Emma's home and Emma unlocked the door.

"Make yourself at home," Emma said before adding. "Well, not _too_ at home."

Lily glared at her as Emma walked into her room to change. She came back into the room a minute later wearing some sweatpants, a black tank top, and a white cardigan. She went into the kitchen and started making tea for herself.

"You want tea or coffee?" she asked Lily.

"Coffee is fine."

Emma nodded and went back to preparing the tea and coffee. When it was ready, she brought the coffee to Lily and sat down beside her on the couch, sipping her tea. Nothing was said for nearly half an hour before Emma spoke up.

"Have you talked to your mother at all?"

Lily scoffed. "A bit, yeah. We just had an argument before you found me and forced me to come with you."

"Oh," Emma hesitated.

"I'm not even that mad at her." Lily continued. "I'm just angry at everything. I don't want any help. I don't need it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! I'm damn well sure I can survive on my own. I've done it almost my entire life."

"Hell, you have! The number of times you've needed my help when we were younger was a lot. You need help, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I don't need your help!" Lily fumed. "All those times- _all of them_ \- you left me for the comfort of a family, of belonging somewhere."

"And you wouldn't have done the same?" Emma retorted. "Lily we were kids! We were lost and abandoned so of course, I was searching for somewhere to belong. It was the thing I wanted most!"

"I wanted that too! And I thought I had found it in our friendship but then you screwed me over."

"I did what needed to be done."

"For yourself. You're just like your parents! Always acting the hero, but never taking responsibility for your mistakes."

"And you do? Ever since you discovered it, you've been using your curse as an excuse for every single mistake you've ever made. You take as little responsibility as you think I do. I've paid for my mistakes. I went to jail for God's sake. I was left on my own again when I thought I had found a home with someone I loved. Abandoned while pregnant with their child!"

Lily stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. Emma took a breath and drank the rest of her tea. She placed the cup down on the table in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered.

Emma frowned, "It's okay. I know that you're feeling lost."

Lily nodded.

"I'm going to help you. We can find him."

Lily shook her head meekly.

"We will. I promise." Emma vowed. "Now let's go to bed. You can stay in the spare room. We'll talk more in the morning."

Lily nodded again and stood up. "Night, Emma."

"Night, Lily," Emma smiled softly before standing and heading into her room.

* * *

 **Read and review! 3**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey y'all!**

 **Okay, so I know we haven't updated in a ridiculous amount of time and I honestly have no excuse. The story needs some reworking and I need to actually get back into the characters. We've been doing a lot of work with our Avengers characters and haven't been giving this world enough attention. But we're gonna try and get back into it and rework the story and write a WHOLE bunch and have it ready for publishing and all. So I'm leaving the story up for another 2 weeks and then I'm taking it down so we can rework everything and find our inspiration in time for summer vacation. Sorryyyy! We'll be back I swear! If you're interested, though, we may get some Avengers Next Gen up before we get to work on this story again. Anyhoo, please don't give up on us! We're really excited about this world and really want to share it with you all but sometimes literally EVERYTHING gets in the way.**

 **Till next time loves,**

 **Em 3**


End file.
